The story of America
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: The nations are on stage singing, but when America takes the stage, what song does he sing, what happens during the song, and why didn't they notice that ruby necklace and diamond wedding ring before?


The Story of America

Every nation scoffed as America took the stage with a guitar.

"He'll probably just sing about how great he is." Russia dismissed. However England looked closer, he could see Alfred was nervous up there.

"Hi, My name is America, and I will be telling a story through a song. I made a video to go with it, so here it goes." America sighed before starting to strum.

_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashbacks start._

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowds and say hello._

_Little did I know,_

The movie started as he sang and they saw a younger America standing on the balcony of the home of England. The young Alfred was wearing a dress that looked like one big british flag. He was staring peacefully out at the landscape with a smile on his face. Turning around he saw the young England make his way over to him. Coming up beside him he said hello to America and America blushed and said hello back. England took the young boy's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I've been admiring you for a while now, dear America. If it would please you, may I give you a token of my affections?" The young blushing America couldn't find any words so he nodded. England reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a large tear shaped ruby on a simple leather band. America gasped and placed a hand over his clavicle.

"Oh my England, this is, this is magnificent, am I truly worthy of wearing it?"

England smiled and placed himself behind the youth.

"All that and more." He fastened the necklace on and slowly dragged his nuckles down the expanse of America's neck and over bare shoulders. America shivered at the light touch and turned around to face the green eyed man.

"Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure, now, will you honor me with a dance?" Alfred smiled brightly and nodded. Laying his hand on England's offered arm, he was led back inside to the ballroom floor.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles._

_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet._

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go._

England walked into a room to see a plainly outfitted Alfred. He was touching the ruby at his neck with a frown as the other hand grasped the folds of his plain brown dress.

"Must I go across? Why can't someone else take my place?" Alfred asked as he turned and watched England smile sadly.

"Someone must go, I'm afraid they asked for you. They think you are a distraction to me. But don't worry, I will visit soon after you settle. It's for the good of the nation. Don't forget you'll always be on my mind." Alfred rushed into Arthur's open arms crying.

"It's just not fair." Arthur smiled sadly and petted the brunette's hair.

"I know, but we won't be apart for long my love."

The scene in the movie switched to England sadly waving off a ship, standing on the deck of that ship was America, waving back.

_And I said: Romeo take somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess._

_It's a Love story, Baby just say yes._

England walked off the dock with a frown. He had heard the settlers here wanted to rebel against the British Empire and had elected a leader to meet with him. He smiled as Alfred came into view. But that smile quickly dropped as he saw the young boy with tears in his eyes and a frown on his face.

"America, my love what is going on?"

"I'm so sorry England, they elected me leader, I had no choice." America hung his head in shame.

"No choice?! NO CHOICE?! You call rebelling against me no choice?! I thought you loved me!" England yelled at the brunette, he felt betrayed and his heart hurt greatly.

"I do, I do love you, I swear!" England held up his hand before turning away and walking toward the British encampment. He dared not give any weight to the fact he could hear violent sobs behind him.

A few days later England penned America a note and sent it on an arrow, stuck to his door. He was requesting one final meeting to try to end this silly war.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes. _

_Escape this town for a little while._

_O-oh._

America stepped into the small garden, looking around cautiously. It was dangerous for him to be here. He saw England up a head and blindly rushed for his love.

"England, I'm so happy to have got your note." The smile though quickly fell from his face as England regarded him with cold eyes and a frown.

"This is your last chance America. Stop fighting and end this silly war. So you can come home, with me and we'll be happy again." America frowned and backed away a bit.

"I'm sorry, I can't. When I said I had no choice I meant it. Those men will kill all the women and children they get their hands on if I don't, so I have to lead." America dropped his head in shame. And while England's eyes widened, he sighed.

"I didn't know the stakes were that high, very well then. Let this be my last gift then." England handed over a small wrapped box and backed away. "Good bye, America. You had best leave, before they find you." America had tears running down his face and he nodded. Turning with the small box clutched to his chest, he ran.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter._

_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet._

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go._

As America entered his house he set the small box down on a dresser. He didn't have the heart to open it. There was a knock and a female voice called out to him. Bidding the woman to enter, she did, with a British flag.

"Sir, we wanted your approval on the new flag, what should we do?" She laid the flag out on the table and America touched it with soft strokes.

"I'd like to keep the colors, I'm quite attached to them, but maybe a redesign?" The woman nodded and scurried away. A few days later the flag was ready and America had a dress on of the same design. The blue part going across his chest as the stripes raced across.

_And I said: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess._

_It's a love story, Baby just say yes._

America frowned with tears in his eyes as he looked down a battered and beaten England.

"You've lost, this is now my land. Time to go home." England looked up with sad eyes and sighed.

"As you wish, I am defeated." America nodded as tears started to fall, mixing in with the rain.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it is real._

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a Love story, Baby just say yes._

America stood on the shore, watching as England and his survivors get on the ship headed back to his home. The ruby on his neck glittered in the sun and the new dress flapped lightly in the wind.

"Be joyous America, we have won our freedom!" One of the men called to him, but he still looked on with a frown as the anchor came up. A woman came up beside him.

"You have sacrificed so much for us, will you be alright?" America smiled sadly at the woman.

"I'm afraid this is one wound that I will not heal from easily." He turned his eyes back to the shore and watched that boat until you could see it no more. Only then did a tear drop make it's way down his face and splash onto the ruby. "Be safe my love, and hopefully I can grow stronger and make you proud, provide protection for you, and maybe even have your attention on me again. I'm so sorry my beloved." Tears fell as he took the british dress that he had worn to the very ball England approached him at out of a wicker basket. Slipping off his shoes he waded into the water, kissed the dress one last time before throwing it deep into the sea. The wind whipped around him and he said his final good bye to his old life.

As the melody to the song played they watch America grow as a nation till about five years ago.

_But I got tired waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town._

They saw America climb up onto the Statue of Liberty's crown all the way at the top. He was wearing an American flag styled halter top, his bomber jacket, a jean skirt and black thigh high boots. In his hands was the small box England had given him all those years ago. He was finally going to open it, looking out over the ocean he had last seen his love cross. Around his neck the ruby necklace still glittered brightly in the sun.

_And I said: Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,_

Alfred pulled off the red ribbion and blue paper to open the small box, dumping the smaller velvet box into his hand. Alfred's hand shook as he realized what was in his hand. With shaking hands he opened the small velvet box to see a golden ring with a large diamond in the middle. Collapsing to his knees and putting a hand over his mouth, tears fell once more over this man.

_And said: Marry me Juliet._

_You never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your Dad, go pick out a white dress._

_It's a Love story, Baby just say yes._

Alfred took the ring out and held it against his chest, sobbing. Raising his blue eyes he looked out to the ocean, hoping and praying England could somehow see him.

"Yes, forever, yes!" He yelled as he slipped on the ring. The ring fit perfectly and it rested against the ruby as America rose to his feet. "I will always love you, my beloved England." The wind brushed against America sweetly as he finally smiled out to the ocean.

_Cause we both young when I first saw you._

The screen showed the picture of America and England meeting for the first time before flickering out. America rose and everyone finally saw the ruby's outline under his white shirt. He had never once taken it off. The nations were moved by the pain, and some were even in tears as America stepped down from the stage and out the balcony doors. They all smiled as England got up and rushed after the younger nation. Closing the balcony doors behind him, green eyes looked at America's strong back. He had never known that America had still loved him, all through out the pain and misery that befell them both. Looking at Alfred's ring hand, he saw the ring's outline through the glove. He hadn't taken the ring off either. Slowly he walked toward America, who had turned around to him once he started approaching. Tears were once again streaming down the strong nation's cheeks.

"I've made you cry a lot over the years haven't I?" England said as he cradled America's cheek in his palm.

"You were always worth it." England smiled at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Forgive me for making you wait?" America smiled and nodded.

"I will always wait for you, I love you Arthur." England wrapped his free arm around Alfred's waist and pulled him close.

"And I love you as well." With that England kissed him softly and sweetly, with just as much passion as his body could give the sweet nation. The wind carried rose petals all around them as the other nations watched from the windows, finally, the two hearts were connected and healed together.

End

Me: I don't own hetalia, tailor swift's Love story song, or anything like that. Yes, I made Alfred a cross dresser, and rewrote the history between the two, but I was inspired okay!?


End file.
